


Nothing

by bluekoi (orphan_account)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluekoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

 

* * *

" _I wanted words but all I heard_  
 _Was nothing..._ "

-Nothing, The Script

* * *

When Kat strolls into the café she doesn’t know what to be surprised at more: the fact that Vergil is seated at _their_ table; just like old times, or that he’s chatting with someone like they’re old friends.   All she _does_ know, however, is that she has to leave.  

She’s turning around to do just that when a familiar jolt courses through her body, leaving her even more bewildered. 

When did he learn how to do _that_?  She doesn’t remember ever showing him. 

Then again, two years is adequate enough time to learn—psychic links aren’t rocket science after all.  Dante can do it too now.  Even after reflecting on this particular logic, she remains stumped.  _He_ was the one who walked out on them after all; the one who cast himself out of their family.  The one who cut all ties with them when he realized they were useless to him. 

The way the link is established, or rather, _re-established_ however _,_ says otherwise. 

Kat wrenches the café door open and feels the link waver a bit.  She bumps into Dante who holds her at arm’s length asking what the hell’s wrong with her when he sees Vergil.  She uses that opportunity to push him off.  He barely notices; he's too busy reaching for Rebellion. 

' _Kat-'_

Kat says nothing; just keeps running.  She can't watch them fight again-she _won't_.  Two years ago Dante stopped for her.  This time if he does, it's because it's his choice. She feels the link growing weaker and weaker but she doesn't stop running.  It's the only way she can truly move on from all of this.   

Vergil's voice is strained now.  ' _Goodbye then_ _.'_

In the distance she hears swords clashing; hears people screaming, children crying as they get caught in the middle.  Explosions rock the city for a minute and a half, knocking her to her knees until at last she hears...

Nothing.

Just like how she's always wanted.  There's no reason for her to cry.

But she is.


End file.
